The subject invention is a safety apparatus specifically and generally constructed as a temporary warning device to provide a visual signal to others approaching a disabled vehicle. While the latter application is the primary thrust of the subject device, it has wider applications to other situations in which a temporary warning is needed, such as in marine situations or other similar circumstances.
One of the problems usually encountered with disabled vehicles located on or near roadways is the visability problem. Specifically, when other motorists approach an unlighted disabled vehicle at night, it is usually difficult to discern the motor vehicle or its precise position. This problem is particularly acute, as in many situations the disabled vehicle is on or near a travelled roadway and an approaching driver who is travelling at a moderate or high rate of speed may face the risk of collision with the disabled vehicle under such circumstances.
There are a myriad of visual devices used to warn drivers of such problems ranging from flares to reflectors, as well as many sophisticated devices. Such devices are only marginally effective and in many situations may be dangerous in their use and implementation in that they require a driver to walk back, in the darkness, a substantial distance in order to place the flare or reflector. Other dangers in their usage are obvious. Moreover, almost all known visual warning devices do not provide a complete delineation of the vehicle shape, size, location and disposition, and as a result the oncoming driver is not usually given a total perspective of such latter characteristics as the disabled vehicle.
Yet another problem with many existing devices that are used to provide a safety warning is their dispenseability. For example, flares can be expensive since they cannot be reused. Other safety devices share this expense feature. On the other hand, small reflectors adapted to be placed on the ground are difficult to retrieve and can be easily damaged. There are many other disadvantages with existing warning devices. The subject invention is provided as a device to overcome the foregoing problems and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.